Bloon Scanner
The Bloon Scanner is the symbol of the monkeys' cybertechnology! This tower does nothing that affects the bloons themselves, but rather, create a scanning field in its range that can "scan" every bloons that go through it. For each 100 bloons of the same type scanned, it'll create a data orb for that kind of bloons. If you collect the data orb and equip it for a tower, that tower will pop 1 more layer (or 1 more HP) of that type of bloons. Each bloon can only be scanned once! Price: 500$ on Medium Path 1 ''Efficient Scanning It now only takes 75 bloons scanned for a data orb. ''Price: 100$ on Medium ''Data Extraction You can now extract the additional data from a data orb whenever you collect one and execute it to make 100$! Don't worry, the data orb can still be used after that! ''Price: 1500$ on Medium ''VR Projection The tower now creates 4 VR turrets to aid it! Each turret can shoot laser beams that can pass through 5 bloons, pop 2 layers off each bloon and also scan those bloons in the process, they fire as fast as a Dart Monkey. ''Price: 3200$ on Medium ''Data Manipulation The monkeys have managed to build something that can manipulate the game's data itself and: *Slow EVERY bloons down to two thirds of their speed. *Increases the fire rate by 50% for EVERY towers *Increases the amount of money you get from popping bloons by 50% *Decrease every prices by 20% *Makes you lose 30% less lives if a bloon goes through. *Decrease every bloons' HP by 20% But be careful though, it's said that Super Monkey had to use all of his treasury to build it and thus left the monkeys' empire poor for a long time! 'YOU CAN ONLY HAVE 1 DATA-MANIPULATING BLOON SCANNER AT A TIME!' ''Price: 250000$ + 500 MM on Medium Efficient Scanning.png|Efficient Scanning Data Extraction.png|Data Extraction VR Turrets.png|VR Turrets Data Manipulation.png|Data Manipulation (the orange lightnings are supposed to be everywhere on the battlefield!) Path 2 ''Compressed Data Orbs Data orbs now make towers pop 2 more layers/HP instead of 1. ''Price: 450$ on Medium ''Rescanning Waves The tower can now scan a bloon multiple times by emitting scanning waves as fast as an Ice Tower. Don't worry, the original scanning field still works. ''Price: 1200$ on Medium ''Delay Command The scanning waves can now hack a bloon's data and insert a delay code to it, causing it to stop for a short time when get hit by a wave. However, this is technically not freezing, so even sharp projectiles can pop that bloon! YAY! ''Price: 2200$ on Medium ''Cyberfield Projector ''Special Ability: Change the battlefield into a cyberworld that lasts for 30 seconds, converting everything to vector graphics in the process. In the cyberworld, every bloons are scanned, and scanning waves have unlimited range, and shoots twice faster. Also, vector bloons have only 70% the HP of their normal graphics. Price: 12000$ on Medium Trivia *Data Manipulation is so far the only upgrade that's limited and costs Monkey Money. *Cyberfield Projector is so far the only upgrade that can change the game's graphics. *Path 2 pictures coming soon! Busy for now. Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Conception Gallery